


Rain

by chromemarlboro



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromemarlboro/pseuds/chromemarlboro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But the next time he saw her, she was free-falling like the rain. Just her and the diamond droplets chasing her down. And this time, she bore a necklace of butterflies around her throat.</p><p>(previously clockworkcatears)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random, unplanned drabble that came to me last night at 2am. Hope you enjoy! (tw for mentioned suicidal thoughts) (not linked with WDYK?)

Rain begins to fall, teardrops slicing downwards towards their inevitable destruction. They glint across her path like scattered jewels. She gently treads around the puddle of diamonds, knowing the wind of her will reach her enemy soon. She steps as carefully as she can, moving quieter than a breath of wind.

It’s ironic, something so innocent and pure (like rain, for example) that just wants to aid ends up being the one hated and loathed by one with so much power, despite just wanting to help. That summed up his existence. He wanted to be the brave one for once, he wanted to help them, he wanted to prove he was actually worth something to her. But she could keep going without him.

He silently joins her, two breaths mingling together. A swift nod and two frosty breaths are dancing in the cold night air as their owners’ feet pound against the twinkling ground. Rain cascades down around them, encasing them in a blanket of lifeless liquid. Thunder rumbling somewhere in the distance. They could only run so long before their enemy, caught and captured them.

And captured, she ended up paying the price. All because he wasn’t fast enough, wasn’t strong enough.

He couldn’t leave her, but he couldn't free her either. He would forever hate himself for letting her slip out of his numb fingers like honey off a hot spoon.

Poisoned honey. Honey that looks sweet and innocent on the outside, but deadly and fatal on the inside.

But the next time he saw her, she was free-falling like the rain. Just her and the diamond droplets chasing her down. And this time, she bore a necklace of butterflies around her throat.

And, after that, he was left standing in those diamond teardrops that poured down from the heavens. Now all he had to do was pick up the remnants of her, the broken, smashed pieces of their once beautiful partnership.

And. maybe one day, he’d go back to destroy his (previously, _their_ ) enemy with the power he didn’t deserve but had. If, before that day, He didn’t use it on himself. Then he could join her, up with the raindrops, without the necklaces of butterflies surrounding their throats.


End file.
